


Believe (VID)

by blithesea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, billy may be britney in this scenario, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: Billy! Steve! They move about. There's music. Enjoy.





	Believe (VID)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womenseemwicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womenseemwicked/gifts), [Fantasysci5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasysci5/gifts).



Footage: Stranger Things, Season 2  
Music: Baby (one more time) by Ahmet and Dweezil Zappa

T'is the end of a year! And I made something! *throws confetti* 

Here, my dolls, is my one and only vid for 2017, and my first contribution to the ST fandom. 

Ooodles of love go out to FantasyKT, my vidding buddy in crime, and ficsandfuckery, for their love and encouragement. 

Also, shoutout to all the peeps on the Harringrove server. You are the slightly inebriated wind beneath my wings, darlings. I put in a flippyspoon chestpunch just for you.

Some stats, because I like stats:

 **First started on:** December 4, 2017; 4:06 pm  
**Finished:** December 31, 2017, 12:12 pm  
**Software used:** Sony Vegas Pro 13.0, After Effects, Photoshop, VirtualDub 1.9.10  
**Number of clips created for the vid:** 447  
**Number of clips that actually made it into the vid:** um  
**Number of drafts saved:** 72  
**Amount of Lebkuchen that sacrificed its life for this:** about a metric ton  
**Hours spent gazing at Billy and Steve in shiny HD:** Too many to count


End file.
